


The Way You Used To

by TeamWincestiel27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/pseuds/TeamWincestiel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the night John caught Sam and Dean fooling around when Sam was 16, Dean has acted like it never happened. What will it take to get Dean to face his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam hadn't touched in years. Not since their father had caught "experimenting" one night. John had managed to lose the creature he was hunting and came back to the motel early, only to find his young sons in bed together. Rage had overcome him and he dragged Dean by the wrist outside, shirtless and pants dishevled and falling off his waist, into the cold. Not that there was any point in taking him out of the room. Sam could hear John screeching loud and clear and he was sure the neighbors could too.

  
"Damnit, Dean! He's your brother, you're supposed to look out for him not take advantage of him!"

  
Dean mumbled something Sam couldn't understand.

  
"I don't give a fuck what Sam said! He's not even 18! You're lucky I don't call the damn cops on you, boy, because God knows I should!"

  
Sam hastily dressed himself and started packing a bag. If their dad didn't kick them out onto the streets for this, Sam wasn't sure he wanted to stay anyway.

  
"How many times?" came John's voice, lower now.

  
Nothing from Dean.

  
"I said, 'How many times', Dean?"

  
"Just this time." Dean said.

  
"It had better fucking be just this time."

  
It wasn't a total lie, but Sam wasn't going to say anything about it either way. It was better this way. He heard the crunch of gravel, then the noise of the Impalas door squeaking open, then slamming shut. The engine roared to life and John peeled out of the parking lot.

  
Dean came inside, shivering from the cold and maybe from fear. He glanced at Sam before running into the bathroom and locking himself in for a long shower. Sam wanted to say something, to comfort Dean in some way, but he didn't know how. He had a feeling they wouldn't be "experimenting" anymore either.

  
John wouldn't leave them alone again for a long time after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Now, Sam and Dean were together again, hunting. Things had been tense while they were looking for their father, and Sam knew that deep down, Dean was still grieving. But John Winchester was dead and as guilty as Sam felt he hoped that maybe something could finally come out of this awkward dance they'd been doing practically their entire lives.  
The engine of the Impala roared along the darkened highway, headlights blazing an easy path. Sam sat in the passengers seat, lost in thoughts of the last night he and Dean had touched and how he could possibly approach the subject with Dean without making things awkward.

 

"Sam!" he started and turned to Dean. "You even listening? I've been talking to you for like five minutes now."

  
"Sorry." Sam sighed halfheartedly. "Just distracted."

  
"What the hell are you broodin' about over there anyway? The hunt went great, the ghost is gone, nobody freaking died. What's your problem, man?"

  
Sam felt a familiar surge of anger and annoyance. Dean was always so bossy and demanded to know everything going on with Sam's life. Couldn't he just sit in peace for once?  
"Nothing." he said curtly. "I don't wanna talk about it." he added under his breath. Which was true. He didn't really want to talk about it right now.

  
"'Nothing' and 'I don't wanna talk about it' do not mean the same thing. Now come on, what's been eatin' you? You've been weird since dad died."

  
He appreciated his brother's concern, sure, but Dean really didn't know when to let well enough alone.

  
"Look, I promise I'll tell you all my deep dark secrets one day, but not today. Right now I just wanna get to the motel and get some sleep."

  
Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but you gotta quit bein' all pissy with me then."

  
Sam quirked a small smile that Dean couldn't see. "Fine."

  
After a few moments of silence:

  
"Bitch."

  
"Jerk."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Two hours later, Dean finally stopped at a motel in the middle of nowhere in Kentuckey.

  
Sam threw his bag down and flopped heavily on the bed. It was nearly three in the morning now and he was exhausted. Dean followed suit, sitting down on the other bed and kicking off his shoes and jeans.

  
Sam watched out of the corner of his eye, under his hair, pretending to be focused on unbuttoning his shirt while Dean slid his own t-shirt up over his head, revealing well toned muscles. Sam froze for a moment on the last button and just took in the sight.

  
"You doin' alright there, Sammy?"

  
Sam looked up to see Dean staring at him and realized his mouth had fallen open slightly. He quickly closed it, cleared his throat, and finished undressing.  
"Y-yeah. Just tired."

  
"Huh. Okay." Dean nodded, seemingly convinced for now.

_Get a grip, Sam._ He told himself.

He crawled into bed without another word, turned off the light and rolled over, away from Dean.

He listened for a long while to Dean's breathing. When it slowed and steadied he knew Dean was fast asleep.

Sam really was tired, but he wasn't sure he could sleep. There was too much going on in his head. He felt stupid for getting caught staring at Dean, again. Eventually, Dean was going to think something was up. Not that he would be wrong, but Sam really didn't need to add any more tension to the situation.

Speaking of tension, that was probably what was keeping Sam awake.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating. There was one way to get rid of tension, but...

He glanced at Dean, who was still fast asleep.

He figured he could be quiet enough.

He closed his eyes and slowly began tracing his collar bone and chest, making sure to graze a nipple on the way down to the band of his boxers. He slid over the band and palmed his steadily growing erection through the fabric. He let out a soft hum and opened one eye to check on Dean.

Still passed out, good.

He closed his eyes again and thought about how it would feel to have Dean touching him like this. Dean's hands had always been rougher than Sam's, but that was ok. Sam had learned over the years that he liked it pretty rough. 

He palmed a little harder now. He was fully erect and the extra pressure was nice. He slid his hand back up and tucked his thumb under the band of his boxers, pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring free. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as he wrapped his hand around and began to pump slowly, adding a twist every once in awhile.

His head fell back and his breathing quickened and he thought again of Dean.

Dean, stroking him and whispering filthy things in his ear.

He ran his thumb over the head, spreading the precum that had gathered there, and imagined it was Dean's tongue flicking out for a teasing lick.

Faster now. Sam could feel himself getting close. Feel the heat as if he was actually inside his brother. He bucked his hips a little in time with his strokes and thought of Dean riding him, of driving each thrust home and driving Dean wild.

"Dean..." he moaned aloud, just barely above a whisper.

In his head, Dean responded. _Oh, yeah. Just like that, Sammy._

That was enough for Sam. 

"Ah-!" he bit his free hand to muffle his cry as he came, painting his abdomen in white stripes. He stroked himself all the way through it, then let his hand fall away and laid there, panting.

He glanced over at Dean, worried that he had woken him, -a part of him silently wishing he had- but Dean was still peacfully unaware of what had just happened in the bed next to him.

Finally tired enough to sleep, Sam took off his boxers completely and wiped himself off.

He could shower in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sam awoke to the sound of a door slamming. He opened his eyes and stared blearily at his brother walking in and puttering around the kitchenette. He glanced at the clock which read 7:43am.

"Dean?" he grumbled. "Why are you up so early?"

Dean glanced at Sam over his shoulder. "Mornin' sunshine! I brought breakfast."

Sam groaned and sat up. He had been counting on a couple more hours of sleep since Dean usually slept longer. Apparently he'd have to suffer through Dean's idea of a "balanced breakfast" instead. He started to get out of bed when he realized he was missing something.

Underwear.

He blushed slightly, remembering how he had lost them the night before. Not keen to put on his dirty boxers he just grabbed his jeans and opted for comando today. He put them on hastily while Dean wasn't looking and then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Here you go, princess." Dean said, placing a cup of to-go coffee in front of Sam.

He sniffed it. "Uh, thanks..." It smelled alright so he took a sip and was surprised to see Dean had gotten it almost perfect. It needed a little more creamer, but it was good enough. He looked up to ask Dean what this was about, but Dean was focused on Sam. And not in the I'm-waiting-for-you-to-say-something way. No, this was definitely in the spaced out I-don't-know-I'm-doing-this way.

Like maybe the way Sam had been staring last night...

Sam cleared his throat. "So..." Dean's eyes snapped up. "Do we have a job or something?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I was just hungry." Then he put a plate in front of Sam with a fairly delicious smelling omlett. Across from Sam, Dean put his own plate of pancakes, bacon, and a lake of syrup next to what Sam assumed was black coffee.

"What is all this, Dean?"

"What? I'm not allowed to do somethin' nice for my brother?" He sat down and started eating immediately, shoveling bites of pancake into his mouth.

"Not for no apparent reason, you're not."

Dean stared blankly at Sam for a moment, chewing, then put his fork down and took a swig of coffee.

"Honestly," Dean said. "It's because you've been so out of it lately. I figured a day off, some of that rabbit food you like so much, might make you feel better."

Sam couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing!" he said between laughs. "I was worried maybe you broke my laptop or something."

"Nope. Just me bein' a damn good brother."

"Huh. Yeah." _Brother._

He started eating his omlet, which was mostly spinache and eggwhites. It was actually pretty good, but he wasn't paying much attention to the flavor. His thoughts were wandering again.

You know what? He thought to himself. There's never going to be a good time to do this. You might as well just spit it out now.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Ngyah?" he said through a mouthful of pancake.

"I..." he swallowed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He stood up, leaving his half eaten omlet on the table, and went into the bathroom.

Damnit.

He turned the water on and took off his jeans while he waited for it to warm up. He needed the shower anyway, but damnit, why couldn't he just tell Dean how he feels?  
He sighed and stepped under the spray. He was too tall for the shower head and had to lean down to get his hair wet, but it felt good anyway. He washed slowly, taking his time since he wasn't eager to go back out there with Dean, but eventually the water started to run cold and there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"You about done in there?"

"Yeah!" Sam called out as he shut the water off. "I'm done." Footsteps told him Dean was satisfied with that answer. He grabbed a towel, ruffled his hair half dry, and put the towel around his waist. Dean was laying on his bed watching TV, but looked up when Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

And if Sam didn't know better he could have sworn he saw Dean lick his lips while looking him up and down before staring resolutely at the TV.

Suddenly, Sam had an idea.

He sat down next to Dean, almost touching, and grabbed the remote control and started flipping through channels.

"Hey! Maybe I was watchin' that!"

"I was in the shower for like an hour I get to pick something now."

Dean glared at him and his hand twitched like he was going to grab for the remote, but he gave Sam a sweeping glance and seemed to think better of it.

"At least put some damn clothes on..." he muttered.

"Nah. I'm pretty comfy." Sam said and turned to look Dean in the eye.

Dean swallowed and Sam saw a bit of pink tinge his brothers cheeks. He was clearly uncomfortable. Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen.

"I-I, uh, I'm gonna..." Dean stammered. "Y-yeah, go ahead and watch whatever you want. I need a shower too anyway." He got up and made his way to the bathroom a bit more quickly than necessary.

Sam stared after him, confused. "But...the water's gonna be cold still."

"That's fine!" Dean slammed door and moments later Sam heard the water come on.

Well...that wasn't quite how Sam had planned it, but maybe this plan was going to work after all...


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Sam made it a point to be naked in close proximity to Dean as much as possible, much to Dean's apparent frustration. There were a lot more showers and long walks for Dean than usual.

As amused as Sam was, he was also getting a little frustrated. It was pretty apparent Dean was attracted to him at this point, but he hadn't made a single move. Sam felt a lot more confident about telling Dean about his feeling, but at this point it was about pride. More specifically, Dean needed to get over his and make the first move.

After a month of torturing his brother, Sam couldn't take it anymore. Something had to give and he was determined to make it happen.

As he stepped out of the shower he made sure to ruffle his hair more than usual and he let the towel hand dangerously low on his hips. When he stepped out Dean was walking out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. Sam walked straight up to Dean, who took one look at Sam and backed away. He ended up against the wall with Sam no less than 6 inches away.

"I'm thirsty, do you mind?" Sam asked in a low voice before taking the beer from Dean's hand and taking a slow drink. He let his lips linger at the mouth of the bottle when he pulled it away and looked Dean straight in the eyes as he licked his lips.

Dean mimicked him unconsciously and gave a nervous laugh.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"What? No. Uh, can I have my beer back now?"

Sam gave him a smirk. "Maybe. What will you give me for it?" He leaned in closer, he couldn't be more than an inch away now and Dean was starting to look panicked.

Sam faltered for a moment. What if he was wrong? This could ruin their relationship entirely.

But if he was right...

He put one hand on the wall behind Dean, boxing him in, and brought the other up to gently cup his brother's chin.

That seemed to snap Dean out of whatever trance he'd been in.

"I can't do this." he said and ducked under Sam's arm. 

"Wait, Dean!"

But he was already out the door. Sam stood alone in the motel room, staring at the beer in his hand.

 _I really fucked up this time_. He thought, and downed the beer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damnit, Dean, pick up your phone..."

Dean had been gone for nearly six hours and hadn't taken the Impala. Sam had searched every bar in town and no one had seen hide nor hair of him and Sam was really starting to get worried. The sun was starting to set now and Sam wasn't sure what to do. Should he go back to the motel and wait for Dean there? Should he keep looking?

The phone in his hand stopped ringing and he heard the familiar female voice on the other line saying the number he had called was busy and couldn't pick up. He always found it annoying that Dean had never recorded a greeting.

"Please leave a message after the tone."

The phone beeped.

"Dean, look, we can talk about this, okay? I'm sorry...please just call me..."

He thought about saying more, decided against it, and hung up.

There was one more place he could check and if Dean wasn't there he'd just go wait at the motel and hope. He drove in the direction of the lake just outside of town. It was a couple miles away, but Dean had had plenty of time to get there.

When he got there the sun was almost gone behind the horizon, but he could just make out a lone figure sitting on the dock. He got out of the car and walked quickly toward the figure, who heard him approaching and turned around. It was definitely Dean.

Dean stood quickly and turned to face Sam, who had stopped just a few feet away.

"Sam, you don't...you don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't." Sam snapped. "You've been eyeing me for weeks and you can't get too close to me without needing a cold shower, but when I try to take it somewhere you run out?"

"It's wrong!" Dean shouted. "It's not okay for me to...to take advantage of you like that. I'm older, I'm responsible, I can't let it happen."

Sam was dumbstruck. "That's what this is about? Dean, in case you haven't noticed I'm not sixteen anymore. I can make decisions for myself."

"The only reason you even want it is because I got you all fucked in the head when you were younger. I made you think it's right and it's not."

Sam took a step forward. "You didn't make me want anything. I know this is all because of dad. Because of when he caught us that night." Dean looked up, surprised. "Yeah, I remember that night pretty clearly. And I heard everything he said to you." He took a few more steps forward, nearly closing the gap between them. "He was wrong. And this isn't anything you did to me. It's just me."

Dean took a shaky breath. "Sam...I don't know about this."

"For once, Dean, just trust me." Sam closed the final inches between them and pressed his lips to Deans. Dean tensed and froze, but Sam kept his mouth where it was and started slowly working Dean up to a real kiss. Gradually, Dean relaxed into the kiss and Sam took to opportunity to put his tongue into play.

Dean wasn't expecting that and moaned involuntarily. He returned the gesture and entwined his tongue with Sam's.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him in tight. He wasn't expecting to feel something hard rub up against him.

Dean gasped and pulled away. "Fuck. I don't...this is weird."

"Do you not remember making out literally all the time as kids?"

"No. I mean, yes. That's not what I mean." Dean ran a hand through his hair nervously. "We never really got that far. The night dad caught us was the first time we were gonna...you know. Do anything serious..."

Sam smiled softly. "C'mon, let's get back to the motel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super satisfied with this scene. But, hey, you live and you learn.

Sam walked into the motel, Dean behind him, and tossed the keys on the table. Then he turned, took Dean by the hand and led him to the bed. He sat down and pulled Dean on top, stradling him. He gently lifted Dean's t-shirt and helped pull it over his head before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly. Dean let out a small moan and reached up to tangle his hand in Sam's hair. He pulled back and Sam let out a small growl that went straight to Deans dick.

Sam looked up at Dean, eyes dark with lust, and started taking off Deans jeans. He pulled them down partially in back along with Deans boxers and used a tentative, exploritory finger to feel around.

"S-Sam, wait." Dean said, slightly out of breath.

He stopped and pulled hand back to rest on his brothers hip. "What's wrong?" 

Dean flushed and wouldn't look Sam in the eye.

Sam looked surprised. "You've never done it with a guy before?"

"What, and you have?"

"Well, yeah. Before Jess."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So, relax. I know what I'm doing." Then he reached over to Dean's nightstand where he knew he kept an emergency bottle of lube at all times. He pulled it out and put a large glob on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it slightly. "Ready?"

"Wait, when did we decide _I_ had to be the bottom?"

"Since you don't know what you're doing." Sam said with smirk.

Dean looked like he wanted to protest, but couldn't think of an argument that would help him. 

"Okay. Just relax." Sam said in a soft, soothing tone. He reached around and felt for Deans entrance, gently massaged it until it was relaxed enough to slip a finger in. Dean was breathing more heavily and he clutched at Sams shoulders. "You, good?"

Dean nodded and Sam began to move the finger he had inside him. It was sort of a difficult angle, but his long fingers were about to come in handy. He twisted and angled and curled, searching for the one spot he wanted.

"Fuck-!" Found it.

"W-what the hell was that?"

"I'll explain later." Sam said as he worked Deans hole open and slowly added a second finger. He heard Deans breath hitch a little and slowed down a little.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Dean asked.

"It'll be uncomfortable at first. That's normal."

"Right."

To make Dean relax more Sam put his mouth aroud the head of Dean's cock and sucked lightly, eliciting a moan. After a moment started to scissor his fingers, occaisionally brushing the sweet spot. 

"God, Sammy, it feels so fucking good."

Sam grinned and pulled his mouth away.

"I think you're ready." He scooted back and laid down, undoing his jeans in the process. "Yours should probably come off too."

Dean stood and took off his jeans and boxers quickly, then watched as Sam finished undressing sinfully slow. When he was finally naked he grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his cock before motioning for Dean to climb back on. He did so, if a bit hesitently.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Dean asked.

"I am if you are."

"Okay."

Sam guided Dean down onto him. It was a tight fit and Sam was seeing stars it felt so good. He had to force his hips down so he didn't ram into Dean without warning.

"God d-damnit, Sam." Dean was lowering himself slowly. He clearly hadn't expected Sam to be as big as he was. Finally, he bottomed out and paused for a moment to catch his breath. Sam reached up and stroked Dean to help him through the new sensations. Urged on by Deans groans of pleasure he started to thrust his hips, slowly, angling to hit Deans prostate. He knew he had hit his mark when Dean gasped.

"Can you do that again?" he asked.

Sam responded by putting both hands on Deans hips to steady him and pushed again and again, rythmicaly. Dean leaned forward and buried his face in Sams neck.

"God, Dean. So good."

Dean responded by latching on to Sams neck and Sam thought absently that there would definitely be a mark there later. It all felt so good Sam didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He could tell Dean was close though. He picked up the pace and moments later Dean came, biting down into Sams neck.

Sam kept thrusting and came soon after, digging his nails into Deans back and crying out.

They laid there, panting, for awhile before Sam spoke.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"I can take a guess." Dean said sleepily.

"Whatever. Get off you're heavy."

Dean grunted and pulled himself off Sam before laying down beside him.

"Sammy?" Sam looked at him. "You sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." he leaned in and gave Dean a tender kiss before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I'm cleaning up." he said with a chuckle. "I'll be back, I promise."

Once he was cleaned up he stepped back out of the bathroom to see that Dean had gotten under the covers and fallen asleep. He smiled softly, crawled into bed next to him, and turned out the light.


End file.
